


No Regrets

by Smilehoyaaa



Category: VIXX
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hyung Kink, Jaehwan is a dog hybrid, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut in Ch. 2, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wall Sex, Wonshik finds him really cute, head pets, human/hybrid, lots of tail waging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilehoyaaa/pseuds/Smilehoyaaa
Summary: He smiled to himself he hated the feeling of being wet, he walked faster but as he was walking or more like running towards his building, he could hear the trash cans in the ally way next to the building falling and a small whimper followed by a broken sob could be heard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He smiled to himself he hated the feeling of being wet, he walked faster but as he was walking or more like running towards his building, he could hear the trash cans in the ally way next to the building falling and a small whimper followed by a broken sob could be heard.

He knew not to stay long in the studio, but he always forgot himself between the tunes and the beats, so by the time he had finished the song he was working on, it already had rained pretty badly soaking everyone who was on the street, "I should have brought an umbrella" the young underground rapper groaned in frustration, he took one last look at the folder before saving it and making a copy, then closed everything up and left, now there he was rushing back home trying so hard not to get wet but failing miserably, why from all days did it have to rain today, he always brought an umbrella with him, but when he was running late not taking any glances of how the weather was going to be, suddenly it stared raining. he could see some people doing the same, jackets over their heads running to get to the warmness and dryness of their home, fortunately for him his studio wasn't far away from his apartment.

He was already thinking of taking a nice hot shower, wearing his comfortable pyjamas, maybe making himself a hot drink, with these thoughts in mind soon the building where his apartment was in, came in sight, he smiled to himself he hated the feeling of being wet, he walked faster but as he was walking or more like running towards it, he could hear the trash cans in the ally way next to the building falling and a small whimper followed by a broken sob could be heard.

He stopped running his attention fully focused on The dark ally way, he couldn't see anything, maybe it was just his tired mind playing  tricks on him, he took a step forward towards his building, but Then the cries got a little louder, this is defiantly not his imagination, it tugged at his heart hearing whoever was in there struggling. he stood there for a moment debating what he should do, he decided to try and offer some help, his intentions were good he hoped he wouldn't regret this later, he ignored all the warning signs his mind was sending him and all his instincts telling him to just go to his warm apartment and spoke up "hey can I help you?" He asked in a shaky voice, he blamed it on the rain making his voice sound like that instead of his fears, he didn't expect the loud gasp he heard, no answer? and even the sobs had stopped.

He could tell whoever was in there was probably more scared than he was, and it hurt him knowing that "hey listen I won't hurt you my apartment is in this building, i could give you comfortable clothes some warm drinks if you want, does that sound nice?" He told himself it's just one night, as soon as tomorrow comes the stranger will leave, hopefully not hurting him.

It was silence for a while till he almost gave up but then heard a really soft almost unheared whisper "w-warm?" The voice sound so small so scared, but also so hopefull it didn't sound threatening at all, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea in the end, he smiled softly trying to make his deep usually rough voice as soothing and gentle as he could "yes I have a lot of old warm clothes and i have also some hot chocolate an-" "CHOCOLATE" the voice interrupted excitedly, he could hear the voice clearly now it was a soft voice a little high pitched but nice to listen to.

It kinda sounded like a little boy, The feeling of sadness rerurned to him, what would a little boy do in an ally way in such heavy rain? where are his parents? Should he call the police?  the poor voice was so excited at the offer of hot chocolate "yes i have some hot chocolate I can make you that, what do you think?" it was silnet again Wonshik really wanted to help but he also really wanted to go to his apartment it was raining more now, and it definitely didn't look like it would let up anytime soon.

He was almost about to tell the voice to decide quickly when "y-y-you promise you won't hit me or or or ask something in return?" Again the voice sounded so scared so unsure so helpless, he just wanted to hold whoever was in there and tell them that everything would be alright, he hated how he even had to ask that "of course I won't lay one finger on you I would never, and I wouldn't want anything in return I promise"

a small ok was answered in return, he stood up from his crunched position infront the ally way stretching a little and backing away to give the stranger some space, he expected it to be a small boy or a teenager, what he didn't expect was a man around the same height as him with holes in his really over used hoodie and pants that looked way too big for him and his hands covered his head no not his head his.....big dropped dog ears

A dog hybrid? but why is he out there, doesn't he have a home or a hybrid centre? usually hybrids were really expensive and really wanted, people treated them like jewlary.

his friend had one, Hakyeon had Taekwoon a cat hybrid who both of them thought was mute at first since he never talked before, until both Hakyeon and Wonshik were playfully having a pillow fight that the hybrid spoke up with tears in his eyes asking them to please not hurt each other, he was holding on Hakyeon's actual little kitten called Gigi finding comfort in hugging her.

His memories were interrupted, he guessed that his silence was taken as anger, because as soon as the hybrid came out he went back in again with a loud whimper and a small "p-p-please n-no hurt m-me"

The poor creature couldn't even form proper words by how terrified he was "Omg no no no I won't hurt you please come out I won't hurt you i promise I was just confused on something" he rushed his words trying to reassure that he won't hurt him in anyway, but as if he had read his mind he answered back "m-master kicked me out stupid dog" whimpering again what kind of cruel basterd would kick a helpless creature out, and why the hell was he calling him master? Taekwoon never called Hakyeon master? he could have just returned him from where he bought him, it was still cruel but at least the poor hybrid wouldn't suffer like he is now "no your not your not a stupid dog your not even a full dog please come out, what's your name?" There was silence again but the boy did come out still holding his head covering his dog ears protectively.

He didn't look at Wonshik he was staring at his feet instead, his heart felt like it broke to million pieces seeing how scared and how hard the boy was shaking, both of them are now soaked from the rain "ok ready to go?" He asked as gentle and careful as he could master, The boy nodded slowly "ok follow me" he turned his back and walked first hopeing the hybrid was following him and didn't just run away, he felt a tug on his jacket "is something wrong?" He looked back seeing if he's hurt concern laced in his voice, The hybrid looked at him confused with one hand covering his left ear now "y-you said follow me, so I held your clothes so I wouldn't lose you?" And Wonshik thought he would melt right there and then, he tried so hard to keep the argue to coo at the cute hybrid to himself.

"Oh ok I just thought you were hurt let's go hmm?" He nodded again, once they steped a foot in the bulding both of them could already feel the warmness, but they were still wet, fortunately they didn't have to walk up the stairs for too long, since Wonshik lived on the second floor he opend the door and as soon as they entered the boy let go of his jacket and covered his ears again.

Why was he covering his ears? He already knew he was a hybrid and they were already out of the rain "why are you covering your ears like that?" The smaller looked up at him hesitantly asking "a-aren't you going to pull my ears?" Now that made him stare at him in shock "why would I do that?" He just shrugged his shoulders "I promised that I wouldn't hurt you, stop covering them and let them breath" the hybrid hesitantly let his arms fall to his side, it made him smile maybe he trusts him a little bit "good boy, now i will go get some of my old clothes for you, the bathroom is this way go run the water, ok?" He could see the hybrid face immediately lighting up when he praised him, and maybe his tail waged a little? He saw it move, now that they were in the light Wonshik could see the boy's face clearly he had a long nose, with puppy eyes and full lips, his human ears were also long, but he didn't stare for too long scared that he might misunderstand him again.

He walked to his room and immediately started to search for his old clothes before even changing his wet ones, he found a pink fluffy sweater that his mum had bought him for Christmas, he only wore it whenever she would come to visit, not wanting to disappoint her and tell her that he would never actually wear it out in public, it would probably look really oversized on the hybrid's small thin body he hoped it wouldn't bother him too much, he also couldn't find any pants that wouldn't look like the boy would dive in, if he wore it, maybe he needs to buy some clothes for him tommorow........wait is he planing on keep him? He shook his head trying to focus on the task at hand.

He walked back with the clothes, the hybrid wasn't where he left him so he must be in the bathroom but he couldn't hear the water run though? He went to see  the hybrid glaring at the tube who wasn't filled with water yet "umm why didn't you turn it on?" The boy looked up at him in confusion "don't know how..." "oh" was the only thing that came out of his mouth, he walked to the tube and explained how everything worked to the hybrid who seemed to listen intensively as if he was telling him a story "ok now get in I will make us something hot to drink" "w-wait" the hybrid stuttered still looking confused "yes what's wrong" "you're not going to bath me?"

The rapper's eyes got big he thought he heard wrong, he kept staring at him in shock "ummm d-don't know how to bath alone" the thin hybrid answered with a small blush on his pretty face, fidging nervously with the bottom of his ripped hoodie, Wonshik coughed "ok just keep your boxers on" the hybrid nodded and started to take off his clothes, now Wonshik can see how the boy was really really thin, it made him mad about that man abounding him like that, he got in the water and looked back at Wonshik with those soft puppy eyes he mentally slapped himself to focus and approached him.

It wasn't as awkward as he thought it would, the boy didn't really move a lot, but he did talk a lot, he was happy that the hybrid felt comfortable with him enough to talk more than two words, he learned that his name was Jaehwan, and he was a shiba dog breed, also he found out that "his master" adopted him about a year ago everything seemed fine, until he got in a relationship since then he's been cold toward him, and when one time Jaehwan accidentally broke a dish that's when he kicked him out calling him a stupid useless dog Wonshik's blood was boiling when he heared that story, but he had to keep it in for the hybrid's sake, he needed to comfort him since he started crying while telling the story.

But when it was time for Wonshik to wash Jaehwan's hair as soon as he touched his scalp the hybrid starts to wag his tail splashing water literally everywhere inside the bathroom, the sink, the toilet, the floor even the basket of dirty clothes were all wet now, he stared in shock, he did say that it's been a year since he was kicked out so it's probably been the same amount since he was petted, he was happy that the hybrid felt joy by having his head massaged maybe if he lets him he could do it more ofte- his thoughts were interrupted as soon as he heard a whimper and only then did he realize that he stopped massaging the hybrids scalp, and it seems like the hybrid misunderstood his silence again "s-sorry I won't do it again please don't kick me out I'll be good I promise" he held tightly on his tail ears dropped sadly on top of his soaked head, the poor thing was so fixated on not doing anything wrong that he would go as far as suppressing his natural instincts, he obviously was still effected by that basterd who kicked him out for breaking a replaceable fucking dish a year ago "no I wouldn't kick you out please stop thinking that I would, yeah?" He could see the hybrid's left ear twitching slightly "Really?" He replied back in a small voice looking up with curious looking puppy eyes, his heart couldn't take it, despit his tough appearance Wonshik always had a thing for cute stuff or more like cute people, all his friend would tease him about it, he couldn't help the coo he let out which didn't seem to bother Jaehwan thankfully, actually it seems that his face even light up a little before looking back down at the water still holding his tail tightly.

The rapper resumed washing Jae's head and noticed how much he was struggling with his tail, which seemed to have a mind of it's own, so he stopped again and let the water go down the drain and told him he could let go of his tail now the water won't splash that way anymore, needless to say the whole time he was washing his scalp the hybrid's tail would wag violently and he would always lean up to Wonshik's touch, he might have even stayed longer than needed to, just so that the hybrid could enjoy it a little bit longer.

after they finished, Wonshik twoled  dried Jaehwan and tried so hard not cuddle Jaehwan, he was too cute he had his arms wrapped around Wonshik's waist tightly because it was "too cold" while he was drying his hair, he went to dry his tail but he immediately jumped back, a small blush on his face he told him his tail is too sensitive to touch and he will dry it himself He didn't understand what that meant, but he let it go for now.

Wonshik showered too, and thanks to his talent to shower very quickly he got out immediately to see the hybrid sitting on the couch in the living room in that fluffy pink oversized sweater and the extremely baggy pants crossed legs hugging one of the couche's cushions tail slightly waging and a soft smile on his beautiful cute face, he hadn't seen him smile yet, his smile was so beautiful to him his eyes and nose scrunch his long eyelashes falling down on his -despite being skinny- chubby cheeks he stood their for a moment just admiring him, he took a step forward his slipper making a small squeaky sound, the hybrid's ear twitched looking in Wonshik's direction hugging the cushion closer the smile still on his face but it looks more........shy now.

"Umm i will make us some hot chocolate now, yeah?" He knew he sounded awkward he couldn't help it, he just hoped that Jaehwan didn't feel him admiring him from the distant, the hybrid's tail started to wag fast again and he nodded violently with a bigger smile on his face "wow wow calm down you're going to be dizzy if you pop your head up and down like that" he laughed a little at the hybrid's eagerness, Jaehwan gave him those cute puppy eyes again looking courisly up at him and nodded slowly "good boy" as soon as he heard those two words his tail was waging faster if that was even possible and his smile widend and he looked down shyly, he cooed again it was such a cute sight he heard a giggle come out of the smaller boy's mouth, from now on he will praise him more if that made him so happy he thought, he went to the kitchen to prepare the hot coco smiling to himself he knew it was a big repsonsbilty caring for a hybrid but he had Hakyeon surly he will help him out, he helped him out with both Taekwoon and Gigi when he got them, so he knows for sure his friend is going to do the same for him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that both of them were wearing warm and comfortable clothes, with hot coco infront of them they both could feel their body relaxe, they could still hear the raindrops on the window but it was a nice background noise to the silnet apartment.

Jaehwan went to grap the cup when "it's still hot though so be careful, don't burn yourself" as soon as he said that the hybrid let go of the cup pouting slightly at it and a cute glare was sent towards it , he smiled fondly at him reaching up and scratching behind his ear which made Jaehwan immediately lean in to the touch, he kept moving towards the young rapper's hand till he was basically sitting on his lap, it startled him but the excited boy didn't seem to notice only wanting to feel the younger's comforting touch, so he just thought nothing of it he wrapped his free arm around Jaehwan's thin waist he felt the hybrid slowly putting his head on his chest it seemed to be too slow to considere it was unintentional, the hybrid was careful with his moves seeming to test wether or not Wonshik actually liked him, which he didn't really had to try at all the rapper thought, since he first saw him he liked him and he already decided he's keeping him he won't give him away to a hybrid center, he was lonely sometimes when his friends weren't there and he was alone in his small apartment so Jaehwan would fill up that void.

 So while he was gettin his head scratched Wonshik decided to speak up "Jaehwan?" he murmeed softly to not startle the boy since his mouth was directly infront of his dog ears "yes master?" He answered back with a happy smile, but he immediately stopped scratching the hybrid's head and stared back in shock, Jaehwan ears dropped and his eyes stared back with sadness "d-did I do something wrong?" Wonshik pushed Jaehwan gently off of him "What did you just call me?" "M-master?" "Don't call me that I'm not, ok just call me Wonshik" Jaehwan looked teary eyed at him and it really tugged at his heart to see him like that but he had to establishe this if they have to live together They have to do it the right way "y-you don't want me?" Shit thats not what he meant "no that's not it I just don't like being called master, just call me Wonshik and I will call you Jaehwan, how about it?" He tilted his head a little looking at him confused "you won't get......angry?" The rapper sighed "no I won't Jaehwan and I told you I won't hurt you ok" Jae nodded before looking at his hands "now how about we drink our hot chocolate" he held up both of their cups up with a soft smile, his ears went back up and his face light up at the mention of their drinks he smiled the cutest smile immediately sitting up taking the cup and drinking from it.

Every now and then he would take a glance at the hybrid who was happily sipping on his now warm drink trying to savour the taste of it, he felt really warm inside watching that.

________________________________________

"Here's the guest room it's not that tidy or clean yet i'm sorry but we could clean ot tommorw?" it was late too late it was already 2:00 am, he couldn't really open his eyes and it seemed that the hybrid was too judging by all the yawning and his cute eye rubbing, the hybrid nodded softly, smilling up at wonshik he smiled back "good night Jaehwan" he ruffled up the smaller's boy hair and left to go to his own room.

Now that he was alone in his room he finally had time to think, he thought about everything he defintly didn't regret saving the hybrid, and he definitely won't regret keeping him, he just wanted to make sure that both of them are comfortable and happy, he earned enough for both of them so money wasn't really a problem, first he needs to buy new clothes for Jaehwan then maybe new furniture and decorations for the guest roo- Jaehwan's room he corrected himself, he also needs to call Hakyeon for help, he wouldn't have a problem with communicating with Jaehwan like Hakyeon had with Taekwoon that's for sure, but he still doesn't know anything about taking care of a hybrid he couldn't even take care of Gigi an actual small kitten and not a full hybrid!! It was good that it's the weekend though, so he wouldn't leave early in the morning and startle the poor hybrid, but he had to leave his house at some point and it scared him cause obviously Jaehwan needed a lot of care and attention, he didn't know how to turn the water on nor how to bath himself he even asked Wonshik to put the clothes on for him, oh yeah he almost forgot he needs to cut a hole in every pants they buy since Jaehwan's tail needs to be out, he probably needs paper to legally adopt Jaehwan and he needs to get it through Jaehwan's mind that he's not to call him master nor would he kick him out if he did something wrong.

He definitely needs to teach him how to do some stuff on his own and- did he just hear a knock on the door? He looked towards the door as if it's going to answer him then he heard a small whimper he immediately jumped out of bed to see Jaehwan stand infront of the door teary eyed, ears dropped clutching his tail to his chest "hey what happened are you ok?" He tried to lower his voice so he wouldn't frighten the hybrid more than he already is "s-scary.." he looked at him confused "what's scary?" "Alone scary d-don't wanna be a-alone" he looked up at him with such fear as if their's a monster in the room next to his bedroom "would it makes you feel better to sleep in my room then" he nodded slowly "ok come in then-" before he could even finish the hybrid had already jumped on the bed and wrapped the blanket that was still warm and smelled like Wonshik around him and smiled "o-oh ok I guess you feel better already?" Wonshik chuckled to himself he went to the other side of the bed and picked up the pillow that fell from Jaehwan's jumping and put it between them.

The smaller boy was watching his every move with curious eyes confusion written all over his face, when he put that pillow between them "there, now let's sleep it's already.....omg it's 3:33 am" no wonder his body was so tired he laid on his side closing his eyes after they said their good nights, he was almost asleep when he felt an arm sneak around his waist and a head gently on his shoulder nuzzling his neck really softly before a happy sigh escapes through that certain someone's mouth, Wonshik moved to his side he could feel the hybrid slowly cowering away but he held his waist pulling him closer against him now the hybrid had his head nuzzled on the rappers neck one arm around the others waist their legs tangled together, while Wonshik had one arm around the hybrid's waist and one tangled loosely in his hair while his head was laying softly on his shoulders

It was his turn to let out a happy sigh yes he's definitely not going to regret saving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was it, I'm really happy about this please tell me what you think and what I could have made better, this is my first one shot so don't be too harsh XD
> 
> Twitter: @smilehoyaaa


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come for me baby, Come for hyung” that was all it took before he came hard, he felt Wonshik moan a “so tight” before he came too.

It’s been weeks since Wonshik saved Jaehwan, and just like he thought it was hard, the first day Jaehwan got so excited and happy because he was having three meals a day, he found out that his last owner only fed him once a day, and if he did something wrong he wouldn't eat at all that day, he also followed him around everywhere which did annoy him a bit,  but for the majority of the time he would find any excuse to cuddle with him, which he didn't mind for the most part.

 

The second day however was hard, when Hakyeon came over to help, Jaehwan face went pale and he started to shake his eyes filled with unshed tears, he even refused to get out of the guest room, afraid since he thought that they were in a relationship, traumatized of what had happened with his past owner, he kept begging Wonshik not to kick him out that day.

 

The third day he left for work, the hybrid looked a little scared but after Wonshik kept assuring him that he will come back he let it go, now after he came back he found the hybrid crying really hard on his bed, he thought he did something wrong, so he jumped to conclusion that he abandoned him and repeatedly said “I will be good, I won't be a bad dog just don't leave please”

 

But they got through it, after those past weeks Wonshik could tell that he trusted him a little bit more now, he still seems a little shaken up whenever Wonshik leaves for work, nothing a little cuddle season can't fix though.

 

But Jaehwan was acting weird these past days he's more clingy now, everytime he comes back from work Jaehwan would run and rub himself all over him, which Hakyeon explained to him as scenting, all hybrid do that, but Jaehwan seems to do it more and more as the days past, and it started to irritate him, he wanted some space,sure he loved having the hybrid around and loved cuddling with him but sometimes he wanted to be left alone.

 

“I don't know what's gotten into him, He keeps scenting me and cuddling, I'm starting to get sick of it Hakyeon” the older man glared at him for calling his name without honorifications.

 

“He hasn't had any attention for a year, Don't be so harsh, And that's hyung for you, You brat” the oldest of the two answered bored.

 

“I understand but it was bearable at first, But now it's overdone” Hakyeon looked at him for a second before realization hit him, a knowing smile played on his lips.

 

_“his heat is starting soon Wonshik”_

  
  
  


¤~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¤

  
  


They started out gently pressing their lips together Wonshik softly swiped  his tongue against the hybrid’s bottom lip, asking for permission that he immediately got, he explored his mouth after the smaller man opened his mouth obediently, they fell on the bed still kissing, but the heat makes Jaehwan really impatient so he tug at Wonshik’s shirt before trying to pull it off.

 

“P-please it hurts” a helpless whimper was followed after.

 

Wonshik stood up and took his shirt all the way off, he took his time absorbing the hybrid that laid on his bed, Jaehwan looked so beautiful like that, spread out on the bed hair a mess, lips red from kissing, the pink oversized sweater riding up revealing his small bulge in his black boxers.

 

He laid down on top of the hybrid again to kiss his lips gently “You're so beautiful Jaehwan, So pretty” he lifted up the sweater and started to kiss his way down from chest to his stomach.

 

“I'm so lucky to have you baby, You're so good to me always so good” Jaehwan lifted his hips off the bed, when the kisses got lower.

 

He looked up while getting lower and lower, to see Jaehwan looking at him lust written all over his face, with two of his fingers in his mouth, this alone could have made him come in his pants.

 

“I-I please” he whined loudly, his face covered by his hands in frustration.

 

“I know baby I know, I will help you” he slowly took off his boxers landing soft gentle kisses on the newly exposed skin, enjoying every little reaction the hybrid made.

 

“So messy baby your new boxers got all wet” he said in a teasing tone, liking how the boy beneath him would flush in embarrassment, and in a teasing slow path started to move his hand up and down on his shaft, he was rewarded by a loud breathy moan.

 

“S-s-sorry won't m-make a mess-” the boy started but was interrupted with a kiss.

 

Even though Jaehwan learned to trust Wonshik, he was still insecure and scared, that if he does something wrong, that the young rapper would get mad, he pulled away and started to move his hand faster now.

 

“So pretty, My pretty boy don't keep all those noises to yourself, Let me hear your cute voice” and just like a switch the hybrid started to let out beautiful loud moans, he tried to silent them by burying his face in Wonshik’s bare chest.

 

“W-wanna come p-please” Wonshik smiled at the blush that decorated the hybrid’s face.

 

“Come for me baby, Use my hand, Fuck yourself on it” that was the last straw, white ropes of cum spilled out on his hand, Wonshik kept pumping till Jaehwan got down from his height and went limp looking up at Wonshik with those big teary eyes and his cute red face, he kissed his forehead, which led to the hybrid giving him a shy smile.

 

“What do you want to do now baby?” the hybrid made a kissy face, and closed his eyes, how can he be so cute in such a sinful situation.

 

_When Jaehwan first came to him to talk about his heat, his face was all red and he was so nervous, which Wonshik was too, since he's practically asking the rapper to fuck him, he didn't really mind but it was still emmbarrsing to talk about, especially since the only thing they did was cuddle they haven't even kissed yet._

That leads them to now, Jaehwan fully naked with cum on his lower half, Wonshik with an uncomfortable clothed bulge, he should really take off his pants, it was too fucking hot to be dressed, he took off his pants, after successfully detangling himself from a whiny clingy Jaehwan.

 

Once he was undressed he could see the hybrid’s erection going up again.

 

“Already hard, so soon?” he asked in a teasing tone, which earned him a small nod and again Jaehwan popped two fingers in his mouth and started to suck on them.

 

He learned that it was a habit for some reason, and it was a hot habit at that.

 

He reached for the lube on the nightstand “Turn around for me baby, Can you try and have your cute butt up” Jaehwan blushed even more.

 

With time he found out that the hybrid really liked to be called cute, he went back behind Jaehwan and grabbed a handful of his left ass cheek, and with his other hand started massaging the wrinkled pink rim, he got rewarded with a loud moan.

  
  
  


Wonshik was so good to him, was always sweet and kind, he was better than his last owner who was definitely richer than the young underground rapper, but Wonshik was sweet always telling him he was a good boy his pretty boy, his heart fluttered so much at those words.

 

He knew the feeling of lube he wasn't a virgin after all, but when he felt a wet hot sensation instead of the cold slippery one, he was too shocked and too aroused to quiet down the aroused whimper that bubbled inside him.

 

He turned his head to see what that unfamiliar feeling was, and he was met by the sight of Wonshik on his knees behind him on the bed, both hands spreading his cheeks apart and his tongue circling around his hole, the younger noticed that he was looking his way, before he smirked and shoved his tongue in his clenching hole , a mixture of loud ahs, and ohs were coming out of the hybrid’s mouth he never felt like this before it was too pleasurable.

 

His old master only chased after his own pleasure sometimes even leaving the hybrid without coming.

 

The wet sensation left and was replaced by the cold one he was oh so used to.

 

“Baby boy, Remember I can just give you another hand job we don't have to go through it, If you don't want it anymore” yes yes he wanted it more than anything.

 

“Yes want it please just f-fuck me” Jaehwan’s words went straight to the younger's dick, he took a sharp breath, then added another finger.

 

He started to scissor his hole for awhile until he was completely ready “Are you ready baby?”

 

“Yes, Please”

 

Wonshik finally sank his dick in him, it was so satisfying “s-so full hyung’s cock so b-big” he heard the younger groan loudly above him.

 

They both knew that he was older than Wonshik, which shocked them both, but it seems like the young rapper enjoyed it more when the older would call him hyung.

 

“F-faster please, Harder” as sweet and kind his new owner was, when he was in heat all he wanted was to be pound into the matters, not treated like a fragile doll.

 

“Fuck- are you sure d-don't want to hurt you-” “No harder” he demanded in frustration.

 

But oh boy it's worth it Wonshik started to move faster and harder, “So good baby your tight hole feels so good, always good for me” he groaned out before he started to slowly stroke his tail, an immediate moan rumbled.

 

His tail was sensitive it was his weak spot “Hmm do you like when I play with your tail? That's what you meant with sensitive” his voice had a teasing tone to it.

 

“C-c-lose” and his hand left the tail and wrapped around his dick, to Jack him off.

 

“Come for me baby, Come for hyung” that was all it took before he came hard, he felt Wonshik moan a “so tight” before he came too (use condoms kids, safety first.)

 

He fell forward on the bed and felt Wonshik’s weight on him, he rolled over and laid on his back, they both were taking their breaths.

 

Until Wonshik broke the silence “Do you feel better now?” Wonshik said and tried to pull him towards him, he hugged him and gently massaged his scalp.

 

“Was I too rough?” he whispered in the hybrids ears hoping he wasn't too hard, but Jaehwan drove him crazy with those moans.

 

“N-no loved it” he landed a soft kiss on Wonshik’s chest, “that's good” Wonshik smiled at him fondly.

 

After a few minutes passed by the young rapper felt something poke him in his thighs, “Wait what so soon?”

 

Hakyeon told him heats don't end when they have one orgasm they usually take more than that, he still didn't think it would be so soon, he's dick can't go hard a second time so soon???

 

Oh Jaehwan was blushing like crazy probably embarrassed “M-m-maybe I c-could….” “What” he was curious of what's going on in the hybrid’s head.

 

“Ride you?” scratch what he said before his dick got hard in a sec just thinking about it.

 

“Y-you don't have to do anything, I will”

 

“Fuck yeah, That sounds hot” Jaehwan sat up and Wonshik went up the bed frame a little and propet up some pillows.

 

well he needs to see, the sight of the hybrid bouncing up and down on his cock was driving him crazy.

 

Jaehwan started to straddle Wonshik looking down at his dick and grabbing it to guide it inside him, he slowly sank down and they both groaned at the feeling, Wonshik was sensitive because of the last orgasm, but almost immediately the hybrid started to bounce fast and hard on his cock, each thrust making a sinful wet noise.

 

Wonshik reached out and started to play with Jaehwan’s nipples twisting the pink nubs between his fingers, the hybrid let out a long loud moan.

 

“You bounce so prettly on my cock baby, Wish you could see yourself such a good boy, baby so pretty you look so pretty” The hybrid planted his hands on Wonshik’s chest and moaned loudly.

 

“D-d-do you feel good too?” shit of course his boy is so cute asking like that.

 

“You make me feel so good baby so so good- fuck….love fucking you” the hybrid moaned louder and leaned down to kiss him.

 

The younger sat up and started to play with his nipples while making out with him, he kissed down his neck then up again till he reached his ears and whispered

 

“Come untouched baby, Hyung wants to see you come, Be a good boy hmm?” with one last thrust Jaehwan ended spilling all over Wonshik’s stomach and collapsed on top of him, and gave another moan when he felt Wonshik come in him for the second time.

 

They laid in silence like that, Wonshik stroking the hybrid’s back up and down, he would lay some kisses on his forehead now and then, and for the second time he interrupted the silence “Baby let's get up and shower” he tried to sit up, Jaehwan whined a little at the movement but agreed.

  
  


☆~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~☆

  
  


“Fuck you're so cute when you moan” they were meant to have a bath, but Jaehwan got hard when Wonshik started to soap his body, so they're currently sitting in the tube while Wonshik was jacking him off under the water.

 

He moaned loudly and kissed up the rappers neck he even sucked a few hickeys here and there.

 

“Shit stand up for me?” the hybrid did stand up in confusion, Wonshik let the water go down, before he stood up with his hard dick again.

 

“Hands on the wall baby, And stick out your butt” and Jaehwan did just that, Wonshik entered him again but this time he wasn't gentle he was fast and hard hitting all the right spots.

 

“S-so good, hyung is fucking me so well” the hybrid started saying, trying to fuck back and meet Wonshik’s hard thrusts.

 

“Hmmm I hope your greedy little hole will have enough after that baby” the rapper groaned, if Jaehwan really got hard again, he won't know what to do anymore, he was tired and sleepy, he doesn't think his dick would get hard for another year.

 

“After I got you all clean, you went and got dirty again hmmm why don't you touch your cute little cock for hyung?” that was all it took he came again and Wonshik pulled out and started to cum as well and it landed on the hybrid back.

 

“I think this time we really need to shower” Wonshik mumbled holding a limp hybrid up.

  
  


¤~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¤

  
  


They were cuddling on the bed blankets wrapped around them Jaehwan had long drifted to sleep, his temperature is back to normal again, Wonshik was really sleepy but he liked to watch the hybrid soft breathing and how he would nuzzle his head on his chest with a soft smile, he gently stroked his face.

 

_He didn't regret not taking an umbrella with him, he didn't regret stopping and listening to the noise and he definitely_

_didn't regret saving Jaehwan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a part three, where I explain everything, like when they talked about the heat and the morning after and expand on what happened before the heat
> 
> I honestly feel like this smut is shit, so I'm sorry....
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter: @smilehoyaaa


End file.
